


JoeC

by zebraljb



Series: I Want to Be Your Underwear [5]
Category: NSYNC
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part five in the series based on the Bryan Adams song "I Just Want to Be Your Underwear".</p>
            </blockquote>





	JoeC

FIVE  
 _I wanna be your lipstick when ya lick it  
I wanna be your high heels when ya kick it  
I wanna be your sweet love, babe, yeah, when you make it_

 

“I bought you something.”

Joey’s words echoed in JC’s head throughout their entire performance. Joey had grabbed him during a costume change.

“I bought you something. It’s in your hotel room. Tomorrow night I want you to wear it for me, okay?” Joey breathed in JC’s ear. JC only had time to nod and shiver with delight.

 

“No, you guys go out,” JC said, unlocking his door. “I’m tired.”

“Suit yourself,” Justin said, shrugging.

“Good night, Jayce,” Joey said, clapping JC on the back as he went by.

“See ya.” JC went into his room and closed the door. JC walked into the suite, heading for the bedroom. He saw the box on the bed, but he made himself take a shower first.

He opened the box with shaking hands. Inside was a pile of smoky blue fabric. JC held it up by the straps, watching the satin fall into place. Under the nightgown were a makeup bag, stockings, underwear, and a pair of low-heeled sandals.

JC fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

“JC, you’re off,” Chris said at sound check the next day.

“Yeah. You were.” Justin stared at him.

“You okay, Jayce?” Joey asked, looking concerned.

“Fine.” JC blushed furiously. “It won’t happen again. I’m a little distracted I guess.”

“JC, relax. You’re allowed to mess up…and be distracted,” Lance said, winking at a girl in the crowd.

“Yeah, like when your mind’s in outer space,” Justin teased. Lance glared at him.

“Fuck you, Justin.”

“C’mon, guys.” JC put a hand on Lance’s arm. “I’m focused now.

 

“JC, I KNOW you’re going out with us tonight!” Chris yelled as they hustled out to the van after the concert.

“Nah,” JC said. “I wanna enjoy sleeping in a real bed.”

“Yeah. Back on the bus tomorrow night,” Joey groaned. “I’m with Jayce. I think I’ll crash, too.”

JC looked at Joey, then stared out the window, trying to hide his smile.

 

JC got back to his room and immediately took a shower. He then soaked in an apple-scented bubble bath. He knew he had time; Joey ALWAYS waited exactly two hours before coming to JC. JC dried off, then went to the box, hidden on a shelf in the closet. He pulled out the black panties and put them on. They felt odd, but not uncomfortable. He sat down on the edge of the bed and carefully pulled on the stockings. He had worn tights in many plays and skits, so he knew just how to work them over his long legs. He then slid the satin nightgown over his head and sighed as it whispered into place. JC carefully applied a slight touch of eyeliner and eye shadow (he was so nervous he had to clean it off and do it again), then he put on a little pink lipstick. He slid his feet into the sandals, making a mental note to ask Joey exactly where in the world he had found such feminine shoes in JC’s size. JC fussed with his hair for a while, then he sat down to wait for Joey. After a few minutes, he remembered something he had seen in the makeup bag. He got up, dug through the bag, and found the sparkling diamond drops. He clasped them onto his earlobes, and sat down once more.

 

Joey knocked on JC’s door. The door swung open, but no one was on the other side. Joey walked into the room, closing the door behind him. JC stood behind the door. He took a few steps towards Joey, who swallowed deeply.

“You look…” Joey ran a finger over JC’s shoulder. “Amazing.” The smoky blue-grey of the fabric brought out JC’s eyes. “Amazing,” Joey repeated. He kissed JC’s shoulder, then his neck. He reached up and ran a finger along JC’s ear, then tugged the earring off. “Undress me.”

JC stood in front of Joey, unbuttoning Joey’s shirt. He slid the shirt from Joey’s body, kissing Joey’s broad chest. Joey stepped out of his sneakers and JC carefully knelt before him. He unbuckled Joey’s belt, then unzipped the jeans. JC drew a ragged breath as Joey’s thick cock was revealed. JC pulled the jeans down and Joey stepped out of them. JC immediately took Joey into his mouth.

Joey hissed as he watched the pink lipstick smear over his cock. He ran his hands through JC’s hair, tugging as JC hit a sensitive spot. ‘C’mere.” Joey pulled at JC’s hair, and he stood. Joey kissed JC, sucking on his tongue. He slid his hands down JC’s arms, running his fingers up and down. He gave JC one more kiss before taking his hand and leading him to the bed. He sat JC down on the edge, then knelt in front of him. He slipped the sandals off, then ran his hand up the smooth contours of JC’s long legs. JC stood and Joey reached up under the nightgown. He took hold of both stockings and underwear and pulled them down. JC sighed as the satin fabric of the nightgown rubbed over his dick. Joey stood, just drinking JC in. Then he finally took the straps of the nightgown and slid them down JC’s arms. The nightgown soon pooled at JC’s feet. Joey went to JC’s bag, where he knew he’d find condoms and lubricant. He pushed JC down on the bed, kissing his chest. “God, JC, you are so fucking beautiful,” Joey whispered, licking JC’s nipple. “Sweet and beautiful.”

“No, I’m not.”

Joey looked up, studying the look in JC’s eyes. He smiled and pulled back. “Oh, so THAT’S the mood we’re in tonight?” JC nodded somewhat bashfully. “Okay then. Roll over.”

JC obediently moved onto his stomach. “Joey, I want you,” he murmured.

Joey fisted his hand in JC’s hair. “What was that?”

“I want you,” JC gasped. Joey released him and JC heard the lubricant pop open. “Where?” Joey demanded, and a finger slid inside.

“Oh…God…THERE…” JC exclaimed, arching his back.

“You want me inside you? You want me to fuck your pretty ass?” Joey asked.

“Yes!” JC cried. “Please!”

Joey unrolled the condom and slit it on. He pulled JC up onto his hands and knees, then lubricated himself. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard…you want that, pretty whore?”

“Please,” JC begged, and Joey thrust inside. “God, yes…” JC moaned as Joey continued to slam into him.

“Touch yourself,” Joey ordered. He held JC’s hips to help him balance as JC reached up to his aching cock.

“Yes…Joey…fuck, yes…” JC gasped. “So good…”

“Cum for me,” Joey said in a low voice.

“Oh…Joey…gonna…cum…” JC came hard, shooting onto the bed. Joey’s hand slid up into JC’s hair. He pulled hard and JC arched his back.

“Oh, sweet fuck!” Joey yelled, cumming hard and fast. He pulled out and fell onto the bed next to JC. He reached over and touched JC’s face. “Why’d you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Wear the nightgown.”

“Because I knew how much it would turn you on,” JC said shyly.

“Did it turn YOU on?” Joey asked. JC blushed, then nodded. Joey smiled. “I love you, Jayce.”

“I love you, too,” JC said drowsily, tucking his head onto Joey’s shoulder and closing his eyes.

THE END


End file.
